Night with the beast tradu ingles
by casador x
Summary: One night beast boy shows is more than it seems Warning is mature sex and other things


**This is a slightly dirty story actually think that dirty don't give where came out me good responsibility Disclaimer I am not owner of the** **Teen Titans** **you think**

 **Night with the beast**

It was a beautiful night in jump city and as many of you all good asks will be are doing our young heroes well that afternoon robin summoned a meeting with other fees TT and TT of the East such as jinx and Black Fire **(** both reformed and jinx just break with kid flash) when the meeting was adjourned Star fire and the girls decided to have a girls night while the guys go out to have fun well as I was already saying it was late at night and almost all were almost sleeping they were all in the Raven Room 3 people having a very hot hot things-discussing

Black f then you say that you broke with kid flash not only because it was fast at all but you was also unfaithful

Jinx: If but do not understand how badly he was good in bed but can't stand me cheat

Rae: I understand your situation but on the contrary to my my partners I not satisfied by that break with them should be by my half demon

Black: jajaja if in my case I just like to have a good fuck but changing the subject I have them one asks what the best TT in bed

Rea: just want to know to roll you with the after

Black: you know me

Jinx: I think it is robin or aqualad and perhaps **Cyborg**

Rae: robin and aqualad are respectable to be human

They regarded the two girl

Rae: That Star offered us a you trio and accept it is nothing to worry about

Jinx: jajaj if but what will be the baddest then

Black: beast boy sure he was a little skinny but now has a little muscle never see it even brought women to the House as **Cyborg**

Rae: a little flushed well not you but insurance you're right

Jinx: Devils have reason jajajaj

Without knowing they were being heard by someone

Chico beast emends arrived well more early for drinks not sat you well well only took 2 shots and went to his room that is just winged raven's apparently raven oblivion give button noise muffler and I hear all the conversation and say that he was angry was shortly got up from his bed wearing his uniform and approached the door of raven and gave 2 blows the door

In the room the girls looked to the door jinx got up because is you to rare that someone came to these time with the boys outside and the other girls sleeping at the door was found with the face of an angry beast boy entered room wing and he serrated door is crossed arms looking at girls with face of pure anger and started talking

Beast boy; just tell me that you give the idea that I am so bad at sex that are making a mockery of my hidden and saying those rumors about my

The girls looked at him with open eyes and raven is struck the front sure to put room muffler

Back fire began to speak outright good never tobemos bring a woman here even if you flirt a lot with different girls, but never bring the Tower wing and just see your physical God use a spandex your body can see you through these fabrics and I do not think that your friend is sized to please a woman

BB: Chico beast already very angry so my friend's small says you low

BB: you know that this fabric is the only one that can withstand my transformations truth

Jinx: if and

BB: good boy beast began to pull the pants and lower by presenting them with his penis at the beginning did not seem otherworldly but a moment to another began to change is hiso large and thick to get to the bottom of the knee and his balls looked like two coconuts

The girls can only see the eyes and baca open what you have just witnessed

Beast boy to see his face turned to put the pants and began to speak

BB: I have to use my powers at all times to change the size so that it hurt and to be able to fit into my clothes if I have achievements but not bring them to the Tower why I do not like to be advertising and you they like to keep out of the press that I have an apartment where I took them and so they can maintain their privacy and all that

As beast boy talked the girls they had a telepathic conversation thanks to raven

Black: dresses that House

Jinx if but how it could keep it hidden for so long

Raven not is you but am by try that and I need that come out of my room

Black: no way I saw it first

Jinx: well this is a problem now I am excited and I need that green thing inside my and I don't mind your small infatuation for the Goblin green raven I need it now

Rae: jinx that was secret damn know how much e past to discover that I like and now I like more

Black: raven it is quite obvious that you like but in the love war and sex anything goes

Jinx: why don't we we share because they know a small Quartet

Jinx: I have no problem as long as I have my part

Black: I neither

Rae: OK but remember the my is understood

If if if fire and jinx beack said at the same time

Black: leave it to me I know how to provoke him

Black fire rose and crossed arms: well you have a good tool but insurance, you do not know how to use it

That pipe boy beast that he retired to his room and began to look at Asia black fire

BB: makes you believe that I don't ask not know if it's the beast inside or alcohol who ingested what stopped him but something told him undress her and shows small wing sorras to respect men can not be that special mind raven but always hurts me she is my best friend and my secret crush I can not

The other girls understood the game of black fire and began to follow the current

Jinx: well if you can use that tool why don't show you us

Rae: If a vos sensual: If beast boy show us that the know how to use

Beast boy now takes account of three women who were against the black fire was dressed with a transparent black Nightgown, sleeveless and no bra and Black Lace inside Rome

Jinx also wore a pink transparent nighty sleeveless and with a pink bra and pink thong

Raven had been another transparent purple Nightgown with lace and all smelled the same excitement this to roar the beast inside

Black fire approached beast boy and step you do on his chest what bestita have fear or your conquests was not women like us

That was enough gripping black fire from the back of the head plate a kiss on the lips black fire was surprised at first but then I relax when he felt the language of BB asking for access to his mouth I siege with pleasure and to his surprise his language was quite long almost gets the throat when his eyes were almost on the back of your head the moves using its claws of fingers cut the Nightgown of balck fire and collect it above man and Lance against the bed of raven

BB: you two wait in row first me any is she after jinx and finally and for the main course raven them attended with head very excited by what you just see

Beast boy returned to Black fire-breathing weighs insane by lack of air the began to take off the shirt and clothing inside rebelling his immense Member again Black Fire looked at him with asías

BB realized this and grabbed his face and the hiso look you in the eyes

BB: be who you want but first I'm going to play ate food then this word assault his mouth with another single Black Kiss could moan in delight feeling then started nibbling her neck slowly down to her nipple

Biting it gently while it would pinch the other Black single fire moaned more strong wing action after that will make sure that this hard nipples as diamond low slowly until Rome inside of black lace and I boot it in one fell swoop by exposing a beautiful shaved vagina BB approached her breath deep mind and exhale

and he said bon appetit and dipped his face in it as Black fire will never guess that his long tongue would come to your uterus and every corner of her grasping that it is almost desmalle of pleasure began to stick a finger inside her but was replaced by a small tentacle that began dancing at a high speed inside it while he sucked her clit like a vacuum cleaner

AAA aa aa aaaa to aaaaaaasedia EXAL AAAAAA desia black fire in you high

BB: fence fence this must be your terse orgasm is time to end you slowly approached the ear and whisper to you when you're done with you I really and you will have a desire to get on all fours and begging me to penetrate like the bitch that you are

Mm. already limping I curse said Black fire tune them your orgasm

BB: as you want with these words are lined up his member against her vagina and penetrate it with slowly and yet so Black fire screaming like a crazy having two orgasm instantly when I reach her uterus could see his penis touching him and approached the ear and said to start the rodeo began a movement of hammering that seemed almost possible in for a normal human that looked like a Jackhammer with each lunge seemed to unleash u orgasm in Black fire that already looked like a rag doll that could not more

Bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bun bun bun squeaked the bed with the envestidas that gave beast boy

Black: aaaaaaaaaaaaaa Exal aaaaaaaaaaaa God aaaaa aaaaaaa quesea it

BB: to would your download and with that are unleashed a stream of sperm flooded the vagina of Black fire sack its member still hard as a rock approached the ear said this still you have not finished but I must please other miro raven is masturbated fully clothed while he caressed a nipple and jinx to Asia the same

but without clothes then turned to Black fire but don't be sad still gonna keep taking you to East with them

black fire watch it towards beast boy all shaky and confused

BB: this confused isn't really that make better the amoebas do not know copied themselves and thus BB disappeared for a second and again but this time avían three beast boys

BB: they will live for a short time such 2 or 3 hours and they will again be amoebas, but meanwhile told 2 of them while collecting black fire and

While a clone is put on the floor for that Black fire she mounted him down slowly in the thick throbbing member and when I went to start a movement being another clone came from behind and enter it by year

the eyes of Black fire did huge to feel was not her first time anal, but not with two Member big penetrating it while only asta could moan the faint

BB: again slow mind jinx and you did sign the finger she wasted no time and went to bed

BB; Opens the mouth and so lo hiso BB got his member into the mouth and did as if it were a toy mmm it feels good

Jinx only had eyes back of the head by the huge Member then sack his member from his mouth and leaned it on 4 legs and lined up his Member with her already very wet vagina for his previous play with herself and penetrate it forcefully grabbing have the prime orgasm instantly began a movement of van and come with force BB member could be seen in its stomach with force

BB; Tell me jinx that feels my tool now

She could not with test since in his mouth just went out saliva and strange noise as moans

BB; that thought leaves show

With that I lifted it still penetrating her and approached the mirror and the hiso see your reflex sight jinx look good because no other man will make you put that face of pleasure and I approached the ear and I will make sure of that

With that began to penetrate with more strength his scream seemed between joy and pleasure when she goes for her eighth orgasm

BB: said: your load approaches but does not end in this hole with those words out his Member and quick mind put it to his mouth and with a hammering motion began with their they go and see by two minute until it came to the bottom of her throat with a huge amount of semen that I travel to your stomach the I approached his ear and told him this has not finished when they finish with you think that You can not stand up in a week

with that BB is transformed into an Amoeba and 2 more clones appeared and repeating the same as Black fire that looked like it was a fucking of faint

He approached slow mind a very shaky and wet Raven and asked

BB: are you sure want to be this

She look at him and I ask of course but before I want to tell you two things the first is that long ago that I like bb, but the other is that almost no man can please me by my demon side and if you can not take me to orgasm you don't blame are the enough man

BB: raven your I also like but as you can see my situation almost no woman can be a member of this size then want to try rae assisted with the head and I approached the bed where bb gave him a tender Kiss low slowly with its claws by removing her Nightgown and BRA slowly travels to neck kissing it with each kiss her breathing was larger but let escape a cry when bit his nipple of his breast Cup d

He began to lick it while he was hard as a rock, I travel to the other and hiso same raven with each lick treatment was more humid and more desperate traveled slowly to underwear and slip it over her elegant leg presenting her very wet and shaved vagina and not waste time began his assault on her putting his long, rough tongue in her vagina coming where no language to come earlier

started slow, but things are heated jurisdiction more and more when he put his finger and repeating the same with Black fire taking her to her first orgasm then began to suck her clit like a vacuum gripping that she reached her second orgasm drank all their juices

He climbed slowly to her giving and kiss seizing him taste her own juices that this heated it more

using her powers gave it back and said with a wicked grin my turn with that great Member got into his mouth and began a movement above Asia under single BB could moan at the feeling was very good at this with that he came in her mouth giving a huge amount of semen but was still hard as a rock the

took her turned the opening its leg by aligning his penis against her vagina look it to the eye and she assisted with that penetrated her with force and without wasting time giving you a hydraulic hammer this is prolongo for more than 40 minutes

Raven never had many orgasms she thought as at this time BB approached him in the ear of the very breathless raven

and he said change of position with that led her on all fours and began to penetrate her more forcefully that releasing another orgasm chains that were about to go crazy Raven

Random random azaraaaaaaaaa azarat azarat said raven

BB approached the ear and told aquiva dish strong with that it felt his penis change form is hiso a bit more coarse and long seemed to have a Crown of beads around it that led her to orgasm immediately thereupon the continued stronger penetrating and saliva came out of his mouth only and no longer seemed agrees and he said your second download aquiva

Rae: If bb fill me with your seed flooding me please with that came within she cosí desmallan by the flow of sperm the I approached the ear and told him this is not over with that the

Followed by gripping the 2 hour more same goes Black and jinx with his clones until they desmallaron for the pleasure in the BB bed slept like a rock while the other was being healed by raven

Rae: Good already may sit and not it hurts anything more with that she stood up still naked you could see a bit of sperm from BB escape by his leg went to bed to sleep with BB the other two looked at between if and spoke

Hey raven could not not I shared to BB with us because you know as a relationship of four people said Black fire

Raven is bound to look at them with breast brow

Area: they are mad

Jinx: in tend understand your love it but do not be angry

Rae-not is that I it love but not I can please this beast I single only am half demon not succubus then will have that wait to the accept when wake up them three attended with the head and is laid in the bed without know that BB still could hear them and a light smile ornament their lips

On other side of the tower are the others members of the TT and TT of the East and fees with bags in the eyes

Well those who are in favour of installing mute function in rooms remote control lift hand

Everyone raised their hands

Well thanks for your cooperation

Veils: and another thing not heard anything this night not oars raven to send us to another dimension all attended

 ** _The end_**

 **If you can be a better BB and rae try and sorry for the lack of spelling is that I am new to this**

 **To and if someone can translate the French know please leave a comment**

 **Original**

Esta es una historia un poco sucia en realidad creo que muy sucia no se dé donde me salió bueno descargo la responsabilidad no soy dueño de los Teen Titans ustedes opinen


End file.
